Chocolate
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Tercera y última entrega de Caramelo Masticable. Danna está desaparecida. Kanon está desaparecido. Ares hace un berrinche y los demás no saben si preocuparse o estar felices de que Kanon ya no estará de fastidioso.


**Chocolate**

**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya pertenece a Kurumada. Danna es mía.

**Advertencia**: algunas palabras mal sonantes (aunque para mi son perfectamente normales jaja)

_Primera publicación del 2015. Este año no me desaparecí. ¡Yey!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chocolate<strong>

El mocoso conocido por ser la encarnación de Ares resultaba insoportable. Había insistido en entrenar contra los caballeros dorados, alegando que ya que él era un dios podía ganarles.

Para darle el gusto lo pusieron a entrenar con Kiki. El pelirrojo se divirtió un rato y Ares acabó raspándose la rodilla y llorando.

Ahora mismo, nadie podía detener los gritos del niño. Los dorados no sabían qué hacer para que dejara de llorar y temían lo que su guardiana pudiera hacerles por lastimar a su Señor.

-¡Danna! ¡Quiero a Danna!

-Ya cálmate, tampoco es para tanto- trataba Saga de tranquilizarlo. Nunca creyó que sería él quien consolara al Dios de la Guerra.

-¡Danna!- gritó más fuerte. Las lágrimas le corrían por el rostro como cascadas y se le caían los mocos. Se limpió con la manga de su remera, ante el gesto de asco de los presentes, y siguió llorando.

-¿No sabemos dónde está la amazona?- preguntó Dohko tapándose los oídos. Los gritos del mocoso le estaban destruyendo los tímpanos y los intentos por calmarlo sólo empeoraban las cosas.

-¡Danna!

-¿Pero qué onda con este niño? Parece que estuviera llamando a su mamá- dijo Máscara también tapándose los oídos y levantando la voz por sobre el llanto.

-Podrá ser el cuerpo mortal de Ares pero sigue siendo un niño- defendió Marín, que se acercaba al niño para calmarlo.

-¡Danna!- los guerreros presentes se taparon los oídos con más fuerza.

* * *

><p>En la otra punta del Santuario, Kanon observaba a la amazona que comía un chupetín.<p>

Le había comprado un regalo y estaba decidido.

Al principio iba a jugar con ella, enloquecerla como ella lo enloquecía a él, pero verla llevarse tan bien con su hermano le demostró que no tenía mucho tiempo.

La chica hablaba con Saga, reía con Saga, entrenaba con Saga, paseaba con Saga, pasaba más de la mitad del día... con Saga.

Era ahora o nunca. Y nunca sería muy malo si la chica que le atraía acababa como su cuñada.

Carraspeó para llamar la atención de la morena, pero ella ni lo miró.

Se acercó a la chica y carraspeo más fuerte, justo a sus espaldas.

-Hola Saga- le dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Soy Kanon- corrigió apretando los dientes. Gritarle no serviría de nada.

-Ah- la decepción en su voz no paso desapercibida para el ex general y eso no le gustó nada. Tampoco le gustó que la hermosa sonrisa de la chica desapareciera.

-¿Te molesta?

Ella no le contesto. Se limitó a voltear la vista hacia el mar.

-Lamento no ser mi hermano- dijo con molestia y dándose la vuelta para irse.

La risa de la amazona lo obligó a voltear.

-Solo estoy jugando contigo, Kanon. ¿Crees que no soy capaz de reconocer al hombre que me gusta de su gemelo?

"_Al hombre que me gusta"_. Kanon quería matar a Saga por robarse el corazón de su guerrera. Aunque él también tenía algo de culpa. Siempre la ignoraba.

-¿Qué es eso?- dijo ella estirando el cuello para ver el objeto que Kanon traía en sus manos.

-Nada- el caballero escondió la caja a sus espaldas.

No le gustaba que la chica quisiera a su hermano por sobre él. O que Saga intentara algo con ella. Pero no tenía derecho a meterse en el medio. Él había sido demasiado lento. Y no iba a arruinarle las cosas a su hermano. Ya se habían hecho mucho daño antes.

La chica seguía sonriéndole. El brillo divertido en sus ojos marrones, que en ocasiones se veían ligeramente rojizos lo descolocaba. ¿Acaso se burlaba de él?

-Anda dime. Si es un secreto puedo guardarlo- le dijo en tono cómplice y bajando la voz como si alguien pudiera escucharlos. -¿Es para una chica especial?

Danna quería saber. ¿Qué tal si en realidad sólo le había parecido que Kanon se sentía atraído a ella? Había comenzado a dudar de si misma y necesitaba saber. Odiaba que le pasara eso. No estaba acostumbrada a dudar de su instinto pero con Kanon no tenía tanta seguridad.

-Si- la respuesta de Kanon le dolió. Pero se obligó a no demostrar nada. Aun había una mínima oportunidad de que fuera ella. Se dio ánimo.

* * *

><p>En el templo de Athena la pelimorada se tapaba los oídos mientras sus guerreros traían a Ares, que todavía lloraba y gritaba por su guerrera. Lo había escuchado desde el momento en que pisaron virgo.<p>

-¡Danna!

-Que alguien encuentre a Danna para que lo calle antes de que decida golpearlo con mi báculo- ordenó la diosa mientras desaparecía a sus aposentos privados, cosa que no sirvió de mucho porque los gritos del niño todavía se oían claros y fuertes.

¡Qué pulmones tenía la encarnación de Ares!

* * *

><p>-¿Para quién?- preguntó Danna volteándose.<p>

Kanon permaneció en silencio.

-Anda dime. Ya te dije que se guardar un secreto.

-No tiene caso- Kanon se sentó a su lado. –Ella no me quiere.

Danna lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos. ¿Quién era la idiota que no quería a Kanon? Peor, ¿Quién era la maldita que se atrevía a robarse el corazón de su Kanon?

-¿Ya se lo preguntaste?

-Ella está enamorada de Saga.

-¿Y cómo lo sabes?- Danna empezaba a sospechar. No conocía a ninguna mujer que pasara tiempo con Saga, solo ella. Y tampoco había muchas mujeres en el santuario para empezar. Dos de ellas tenían pareja y la otra estaba enamorada de alguien. A menos que no fuera del Santuario.

-Solo lo sé.

-¿De verdad? ¿Eres tan omnipotente que lo sabes todo, general?- Danna se levantó de su lugar y miró al gemelo menor con cara de pocos amigos.

-Ya no soy un general. Sirvo a Athena- corrigió Kanon levantándose y copiando la postura de la guerrera.

-¿Cómo sabes que ella está enamorada de Saga?

-¡Porque hace solo un minuto dijiste que podías reconocer al hombre que te atraía de su gemelo! ¡Por eso!- le gritó –toma, son para ti- le dio la caja que traía con rudeza y comenzó a alejarse.

-¡Eres un idiota, general!- le gritó ella. – ¡Aquí no hay granos de café con chocolate!

Kanon no se la creía. Acababa de confesarle sus sentimientos y de darle un regalo ¿y la chica le reclamaba por un dulce?

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la morena con paso decidido.

-Eres una—

No pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por los labios de la guerrera.

-¿Qué?- desconcertado Kanon no podía formar un pensamiento coherente.

-Lo decía por ti.

-¿Eh?

-Pero que elocuente- dijo ella revoleando lo ojos -Dije que lo decía por ti. Tú eres el que me gusta.

-¿Y Saga?

-¿Saga? Somos amigos. Él siempre dice que nosotros seriamos una buena pareja.

-¿Lo hace?- su hermano lo había estado manipulando para que se confesara. ¡Le había hecho creer que estaba interesado en la guerrera!

¡Lo mataría! Primero lo abrazaría, lo besaría, le daría las gracias y después lo mataría.

Danna sonrió, se sentó y se llevó un bombón a la boca, ofreciéndole la caja a Kanon.

El caballero copió a su chica y pasó un brazo por sus hombros, inclinándose para besarla de nuevo. Esta vez, como corresponde.

* * *

><p>-¡Danna!<p>

* * *

><p>-Tengo la sensación de que algo no anda bien- dijo la guerrera recostada sobre el hombro de Kanon mientras comían los chocolates entre beso y beso.<p>

-¿Con Ares?

-No. Es que sigue sin haber granos de café con chocolate.

Kanon sonrió.

-Te los comprare la próxima.

-Y gomitas. Me gustan las gomitas.

* * *

><p>-No debería haber hecho eso Athena.<p>

-Es que ya me tenia harta. Y yo se los advertí.

Ares estaba inconsciente en el piso. Un chichón se formaba en el lugar donde Saori lo había golpeado.

-Pero es solo un niño.

-Eso no es cierto. Ares siempre es así. Cuando pasa algo, llora llamando a Hera.

* * *

><p>Ya caída la noche Kanon y Danna llegaban de la mano al Santuario. Todos los santos dorados estaban en la casa de Aries.<p>

-¡Ahí están! ¡¿Qué no escuchaste los gritos de tu Señor?!

Danna los miró con incredulidad.

-¿Otra vez se golpeó contra algo y se largó a llorar?- ante el silencio sorprendido de los caballeros Danna siguió explicando –Pasa todo el tiempo- descartó el asunto con un gesto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. -Otrera nos dijo que no le prestáramos atención. Que tiene que aprender que el llanto no lo soluciona todo.

Y con eso la nueva pareja siguió subiendo. Todavía tenían chocolates que compartir. Y muchas ideas sobre cómo hacerlo.

Los chocolates se habían vuelto sus dulces favoritos. Amargo, Semi-amargo, con leche. En forma de bombones, helado, con café, menta o maní.

Los representaban a los dos. Con muchas facetas y formas. Adictivos para el otro. Tentadores. A veces más dulce, a veces más amargo.

Además… podían conseguir caramelos y chupetines de chocolate.

* * *

><p><em>Por alguna razón no termina de convencerme mucho… esperó no decepcionarlos.<em>

_Me acabo de dar cuenta que las tres historias tienen una palabra que empieza con C. Ni siquiera había pensado en eso XD._

_Gracias a Liliuz de Geminis, Patzylin-Donno y Krizia por las reviews! Y gracias a todos los que leen la historia._


End file.
